


Toxic Love

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Love isn't enough to keep Draco and Harry afloat. Especially not when they can't keep themselves together long enough not to argue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	Toxic Love

They weren’t bleeding or bruised or cracked. Not physically anyways. But with every argument came new emotional scars that clung to their brains and wrapped arounds their minds poisoning later thoughts. It was a pity they craved each other so much because otherwise they would have been the perfect set of enemies. 

Draco Malfoy knew what he had with Harry Potter was killing them both slowly. So did Harry. But it was hard to stop loving each other when they both dove headfirst to begin with. Their honeymoon phase lasted months upon months. Full of euphoric bliss, bound together with pleasure and adoration. And now between kisses and late night romantic tales they yelled and shouted and cursed. 

“Can’t you see how unhealthy this is?” Draco hissed, he could see how close Harry’s hand was to his wand. Moments away from whipping it out and casting a hex that could send him straight to the infirmary.

Harry furrowed his brows in frustration, “Of course I can. We both bloody can,” a breathy laugh escaped his lips, landing uncomfortably in the tense air, “Neither of us want to stop it though. Too fucking high on the adrenaline and hurt to care if this is ruining us both.”

His hand still hovered above his wand. He’d never brought it out in an argument, never found a reason to. Physically hurting Draco was too far. That was his limit. And maybe, in the scheme of things, emotionally hurting him was worse. Draco had never even reached for his wand. He’d seen the torturous things a person wielding a wand could do, he refused to join them in their damnation. 

His silver eyes stared into Harry’s. In a look they agreed with one another. Their toxic love unable to forbid their unspoken connection. Though agreement seemed to be joined with a harsh reality. One that they wouldn’t accept. Just so they could cling to whatever good was left.

“We need to stop.”

Harry nodded, “Doesn’t mean we want to.”

“Want will rip us to ribbons. Use your brain for once, Harry.”

It wasn’t meant to be insulting but by the scowl on Harry’s face it was definitely taken that way. 

“It takes two for a relationship,  _ Malfoy _ , where’s your brain?”

His surname stung but he tried to remain collected.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

"You never do,” Harry growled.

Sometimes he did mean it like that. But when he did it held more of a bite. One that pierced the skin and drew blood without a second to comprehend what was happening. The only proof was the scar. This time he didn’t mean it though. It was just a saying. A passing sentence to get his point across. 

“Fuck you.”

Harry shook his head, “Can’t handle criticism?”

Draco stalked forward, his hands gripping the collar of Harry’s shirt, pushing him up against the nearest wall. Held up by his throat.

“I can’t handle you. You and you’re incessant need to berate me. As you said it takes two for a relationship, you choose this just as much as I do.”

Wringing himself from Draco’s grip, Harry held back the urge to punch him square in the jaw. It would’ve been so easy. They weren’t prepared for a fight. Both wide open and easy. 

“I choose this because I love you. I don’t choose this for your superiority complex.”

“Says the guy who feels the need to save every goddamn person who walks through his doors. Maybe next time I’ll do something so stupid you have to save me. That would fix you’re fucking ego.”

“You’d love that wouldn’t you. Always the damsel in distress.”

“I’d love you to shut up.” Draco finally said with a heavy sigh.

To be fair they both needed to cool it. To take a step back and assess the damage before throwing anymore bombs.

And like every previous argument before. Harry slid down the wall and laid back whilst Draco paced like a maniac. Both sorry but still angry all the same. Neither would apologise. Tomorrow they’d see each other and act like nothing had happened. Sweep it under a rug and let it rot. And after a while they’d catch it’s scent and the cycle would repeat.

They knew it was bad. It was what they liked about it and as damaging as it was, being in someone's arms at night comforted them beyond belief. They just chose the wrong person to do it with.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but let me know what you think. I'm not entirely sure about this one just because of how fast I wrote it.


End file.
